kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Yana
Yana is a former Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography In Ivena, Yana's hometown, people had always kept their businesses in the family. Yana's family was no different, setting her up a life which involved taking over the bakery, Ivena's Sweet Shop. Never did the girl give it much thought, going through whatever her father and mother set up for her and earning praise from doing so. This made her happy and became what fueled her. Her brother, however, wished to be a soldier. And while the Crimson Guard saw action, they were hardly the warrior types. So once he was old enough to set out on his own he left for Haven. His letters home were always filled with much joy that it made Yana wonder just how happy going through such tough training could be. Not to mention there was such a high risk of dying. Filled with curiosity she entered the near by mountains, only to get an injury that left her with a scar on her neck. Her parents had the worst fit and forbade her from returning there ever again, however that only made it better. Because she finally saw it. The thrill of being so close to death... Even now she cannot put it into words. And thanks to it she began thinking deeper into the meaning of everything and what exactly was she living before. So she kept going back to have her own 'training' done. However as the war worsened it became harder to enjoy these trips as her brother sent letters stating he would soon be joining the front lines. At first his missions went smoothly, he was even building a nice rep. And soon after he sent his family a letter about a recon mission they were going to do, though not many details were given. That was the last one sent. Since then no one has heard from him nor any members of his unit. It's been almost a year since then and still no one knows what happened. Story Since her brother's disappearance Yana has been saving up to begin a search for her brother. She had no idea where his unit were headed, but given the war she had an idea; The Temple of The Everlasting Sun had to be involved. But before she had enough a keyblade appeared in her hand during a run in with Basilisk. Since then instead of wild creatures she's been fighting Heartless, though unknowing of what they were. It was not long after that when a masked figure appeared and took her hostage. She then ended up in the dungeons of Nottingham. Just in time too, as there would soon be a jail break after her arrival. Personality Once a happy, go-lucky type Yana has turned into a more serious person. Rarely does she smile, in fact only in fights does her expression ever change. She would rather get to the point than have a conversation that dragged on and kept avoiding the issue. In fact she dislikes it so much she may even walk away from the other person unless it was very important. Normally calm and idle, she can become very determined once presented with a task, never stopping until it is done. Which is why she would rather find a way home than bother with Heartless and whatever troubles the Keyblade brings, but finds it impossible to walk away from it. For it must be the same as what her brother went through, right? Or so she assumes. Appearance Yana is a young adult first discovered wearing an old, dusty school uniform. In no better condition was her skin, as it barred scratches and bruises along with some small scars. Otherwise she appears to a fit and healthy female with a thin build, standing around five feet and seven inches tall. She's tanned, with pitch black hair save for some red highlights, though they're nearly invisible in the shade. Homeworld Mana Islands: A group of floating islands connected through aircraft and teleportation deceives. It is divided by three main clusters of islands plus a few smaller communities. The three main ones are The Crimson Isles, The Temple of The Everlasting Sun, and Haven. The Crimson Isles is a neutral group who avoids entering wars and avoids even the slightest hints of trouble. Due to this they've become a hot spot for people on the run as no one who's chasing them would be allowed in. In this nation is an island called Ivena, a town known for their crops and generous lord. This is where Yana hails from and where her family still lives. The Temple of The Everlasting Sun is located in a place where there is always light, even throughout the night. Thus the name. People here rave on about peace and prosperity constantly and yet they have started the majority of the worlds throughout history. Haven is the most advanced nation out of all of them. This fact can be thanked for their large military center that keeps the islands safe and are always in demand of the latest technology and equipment. Abilities *High Jump (Equipped) *Blend (Equipped) *Combo *Dodge Roll *Guard *EXP Writer I *Item Boost *Magical Lock-On Skills Physical *Aerial Slam *Strike Raid (Equipped) Magical *Fire *Gravity *Blizzard *Summon: Marahute Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Blessed Thief (Equipped) *Divewing Accessories *Brave Warrior (Equipped) Items *Potion (Equipped) *Potion (Equipped) Trivia *As The Crimson Isles' name suggests, there are many red sights to behold. Such as The Crimson Forest, where the trees shine red in the sunlight. From this she had the idea for her hair and it is also the reason it's her favorite color. *For the most part she is rather tired of sweets, turning to mostly spicy food. However every now and then she does enjoy freshly baked bread that has a sweet taste to it. *Stamina, Dexerity, Power, Dexerity, Stamina, Stamina, Power. Category:Characters